


But First, Aliens

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Work always comes first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Who're they?" Sky asked, as she and Sarah Jane hid behind a skip, peering around it to watch the soldiers pick over the spaceship.

"UNIT," Sarah Jane replied. Mr Smith had detected the spaceship before it crashed, but it seemed UNIT had got here first. Although it was better than the public tramping all over and getting in the way, Sarah Jane hadn't had very good experiences with UNIT's soldiers recently. Somehow she'd have to get past their perimeter to get near the ship.

Then she spotted a blonde woman dressed in a suit and Sarah Jane smiled. "And old friends of mine. Come on." She strode out from around the skip, with Sky following. When Sarah Jane reached the nearest solder, rather than finding a way through her, she called out, "Hello, Kate."

Kate had been looking at a gadget another woman was holding, but upon hearing her name she looked up. "Sarah Jane." She smiled warmly. "Let her through, Sergeant."

Some of the soldiers, including the sergeant, looked wary, but Sarah Jane ignored them. Sky smiled at them as she passed.

"Your recruits are getting younger," Kate said, when they met by the spaceship.

Sarah Jane was tempted to say the same thing: the sergeant she'd stopped by looked like she was still a teenager. But trust Sky to make her presence known and deny Sarah Jane her reply.

"I'm Sky." Who wasn't at all phased by the presence of so many soldiers.

Kate smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

Knowing what questions Sky might ask next, Sarah Jane quickly changed the subject. "You got here first." Her tone was a little accusatory but it didn't ruffle Kate.

"I wasn't aware it was a competition." She smiled at Sarah Jane. "Shall we compare notes?"

"It's always about work," Sarah Jane groused, but she stepped closer to Kate anyway.

Kate had a look in her that eye that told Sarah Jane they'd known each other too long. "Dinner, then, after we've solved this."

Sarah Jane was suddenly conscious of Sky standing next to her, looking between the two of them, and taking in everything that was being said. "Dinner," she agreed, and got down to business.

* * *

Dinner was spent satisfying Sky's curiosity, but Kate had been happy to answer her questions. At least with answers within the bounds of what was appropriate for Sky's age. Apparent age, at least. After dinner Sarah Jane directed Sky to her book on UNIT, which lived in the attic, and it left Sarah Jane and Kate alone at last.

"I'm sorry for all Sky's questions," Sarah Jane said, picking up their plates and taking them to the sink. The whole conversation had ended up being about UNIT and the Doctor and aliens.

Kate smiled and followed with their empty glasses. "I know someone else like that."

Sarah Jane grinned at her over her shoulder, before running the tap.

Kate leaned against the draining board and watched her for a minute, an amused expression on her face. Sarah Jane refused to be drawn and carried on regardless.

"This is very domestic," Kate said eventually. "Once upon a time you'd have left the washing up until the morning."

"I have to set a good example." Sarah Jane deposited the now-clean cutlery in the drainer.

"Having children has changed you." Kate's voice was soft. "I'm not surprised you adopted another."

Sarah Jane shrugged. "She landed on my doorstep. Literally."

"You always have been a trouble magnet."

Sarah Jane looked over and grinned. "Does that include you?"

Kate smiled. "Of course." She proved it by kissing Sarah Jane and interrupting the washing up. "Let's leave this for the morning," she said, pulling Sarah Jane away from the sink. "I've learnt that you have to take your opportunities where you can get them. Who knows how long Sky will stay up there for?"

"Mr Smith is up there," Sarah Jane said weakly, but allowed herself to be led over to the sofa and folded into Kate's embrace.

Which lasted all of two seconds before Kate's phone rung. She and Sarah Jane parted with an apologetic expression from Kate, so she could pull her phone out of her pocket. After reading the screen she said, "I have to take this." She stood and wandered across the room. "This had better be important," she said into the phone.

It was, given that Sky thumped down the stairs yelling Sarah Jane's name. "There's another spaceship," she said breathlessly, when she arrived in the living room.

"I'll be right there," Kate said, and dropped the phone from her ear. She and Sarah Jane looked at each other and they both knew that work was the only thing they were doing this evening, even if it was together.


End file.
